


The Sweep of Her Hair

by Beyondthecee



Series: World War Threesome Vignettes [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyondthecee/pseuds/Beyondthecee
Summary: Bucky finally comes around.





	The Sweep of Her Hair

It was a slow process. He put the back of his hand to Morita's forehead to feel the slow building fever that would later sideline Gabe, too. His fingers brushed Dernier's as they steadily passed the ordinance between them. He let his thigh glance Steve's as they drank at the pub. He swept a lock of Peggy's hair from her sweaty face while Steve was busy with her tits. 

That last one. God, he'd missed tits. He'd missed sighs, and grunts, and begging. He'd missed near kisses that landed to the left or right of the mouth. He'd missed nails scoring down his back, and biting shoulders and backs soon to be covered by oxfords, or coveralls, or cotton shifts. He'd missed friendly slaps on the back, and arms around shoulders and jovial handshakes. He's missed being pressed to the mattress beneath weight fit to press the breath from his lungs. 

He got there eventually. Running a thumb over rouged cheekbones, and wearing scarlet evidence on the pearly whites of his teeth. His favorite thing was to wear her shade just beneath the collar of his uniform. It made Steve blush to know what he and Agent Carter got up to while the boy scout was glad-handing the press.

"Now that you're done jerkin' them off, maybe you'll give me a turn, pal," he teased.

"Fuck you, pal," came the reply.

"You promise?"

"Absolutely, ya jerk."


End file.
